Who I Came Here For
by Miss Romance-Lover
Summary: Short oneshot which continues directly after the final scene of Camp Rock 2. Will Mitchie and Shane last the distance?


**This is my first Camp Rock story.** **Hope you like it!**

Who I Came Here For

They had just finished their camp sing along, and now everyone decided to head inside to get some supper, and enjoy their last night at Camp Rock together. 'Everyone' included the campers from both Camp Rock and Camp Star. Nate walked with Dana; while Jason tagged along with Caitlyn, Peggy and Ella.

But Shane and Mitchie made no attempt to move. He still had his arm around her and they were sitting contentedly by the fire. Not talking, just enjoying each other's company. Shane was the first to break the silence. "What are you thinking about?" he asked Mitchie. She looked up at him and smiled. She didn't want to spoil the evening with talk of what was going to happen next, but they had to talk about it eventually. "Just thinking about us."

"And..." Shane probed, knowing there had to be more to this. Mitchie sighed and her smile disappeared. "And...wondering when I'm going to see you again after this." There it was. She had voiced her worry out loud. The problem was, she knew there was no solution to it. She still had one more year of high school to get through, and he...well, he was a rock star.

It took a few moments for Shane to respond. He didn't know the answer either. "Mitchie..." Before he could try to come up with something, she stopped him. "Shane...it's okay. I wasn't looking for an answer. I'm just really going to miss you, that's all." The look in his eyes told her that he felt the same way, and he pulled her into a hug.

Shane took a deep breath and decided to tell Mitchie how he really felt. He had felt this way for a while, and being able to see her every day all summer had made him even more certain. "Mitch?" She pulled back and looked at him inquisitively, waiting for him to continue. "I love you," he said clearly.

For a moment, Mitchie wondered if this was real. In the seconds after Shane's sudden declaration, she felt like the old, shy Mitchie again. A famous rock star had just told her he loved her. But she quickly came back down to earth. She was so much more as a person now. And he wasn't just any rock star. She knew him. To her he was just Shane – the guy she had been emailing, texting and exchanging phone calls with for a year. _He _had just told her he loved her. In that next instant, she knew she loved him too.

The smile returned to her face and she told him, "I love you too." When her response registered with him, his eyes lit up and he leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss, this one longer than their first one earlier that night. They may not have any idea when they were going to see each other next; but both knew that they cared enough to make the effort to try.

Saying goodbye the next day was even harder than they had first anticipated. But finally Mitchie allowed her mother to pull her away, as Jason and Nate dragged Shane over to the new tour bus that had arrived to pick them up.

The day after arriving back home, Mitchie was reluctantly preparing for her return to school, which was to be the following day. She was about to start singing to herself to try to make the chore a little less dull, when the doorbell rang. Nobody else was home so she left her room to answer the door, wondering whether there were any packages being delivered that she didn't know about. But when she opened the door, she let out one of her high pitched screams.

"Oh my gosh, Shane!" she exclaimed in shock as the young man himself stood in her doorway. He grinned at her. "Yeah, it's me, Mitch. Although probably with impaired hearing now, thanks for that!" Mitchie hit him playfully on the shoulder, then went to give him a hug. "What are you doing here?" she asked him, unable to get over the fact that he was here, at her house.

"Well, remember you were wondering when you would see me again? So here I am. Now you don't have to wonder." Mitchie felt her heart melt. "I can't believe you did this! How long are you here for?" she asked him, leading him inside. "Just until tonight. But it still means we can spend the entire day together," he told her. She grinned. This was definitely better than shopping for school supplies!

As the two began to make plans for the day, there was no doubt in either of their minds that this was more than a summer romance. This was something worth holding onto. They could handle the distance, because they had music, friendship and love keeping them together.

**Please Review!**


End file.
